Cats Play With Their Food
by evilcrossedwithgood
Summary: Blaise is captivated by Hermione, everything she does amazes him. Its driving Draco insane. What happens when Draco decides he might play a little game? Not A Long or Entirely GD Summary Rate M jst incase Very short Chapters
1. Chapter 1

He looked at her and wondered what his best friend saw in her. Her hair had tamed since his first encounter with her and was now waves of auburny brown that washed down to the middle of her back. Her dark hazel eyes always had a look of authority and power, looking with interest, studying everything they fell upon. But like it says knowledge is power and he didn't know anyone her age who knew more than she did. Perhaps merely a select few even who were older. He tilted his head now studying her. He supposed she was pretty to say the least in an unobvious way, you had to really look at her, see her even to notice it. Maybe that was it maybe his friend didn't just look at her but he saw her for who she was. He choked back a laugh; even with the qualities she may behold to lowers oneself to be infatuated with someone of her type. He was so glad he knew better. Had better standards, knew what he was worth. More than her certainly. His smirk widened. He supposed everyone went through a stage of curiosity, even members of his class. He just hoped Blaise would snap out of it. And soon before he did something he would regret and before she thought she found snatch him up with her filthy fingers. Disgusting. Anyway his incessant talk about her was starting to really irritate him. Bad enough to be so obsessed with a girl, but her? No his mind could barely cope hearing her mentioned ever again. He's had thoughts of knocking Blaise way into next week; somewhere we won't be able to mention her again. He smirks again at the thought. His eyes burn into the back of her head as he imagines just how much entertainment he could have with her, screwing with her heart, playing with her emotions. He wonders if that's what Blaise actually intends to do. He sneers at her. As if on cue she turns round to face him, her dark knowledgeable hazel brown eyes lock with his accusingly, as if heard his thoughts.

"What are you staring at Malfoy."

He cocks his head to the side as he lets his eyes drift down her body and drag them back up to her eyes. He smiles, not his usual smirk.

"I was just thinking how beautiful you look today"

The realisation of what he says hits her like a ton of bricks and the shock is amusing. He notices then that for once she seems left speechless. How unusual.

"Cat caught your tongue, granger? I'll see you around" He smiles again before turning and walking away.

Perhaps if Blaise didn't to do it, he would.


	2. Chapter 2

The day turned out to be rather boring although he must say he didn't doubt otherwise. Nothing interesting did tend to happen around here when the death eaters and Voldemort weren't trying to break in, of course. Draco thought that the Dark Lord really did need to learn how to gate crash. Because let's face it his attempts in the past sucked. Oh well, if that's how he wishes to spend his time who was Draco to question it? He lounged on the bottle green settees in his common room. Somehow his father had managed to secure him a private room of sorts, he wasn't entirely sure how, as to his understanding the school didn't take funds but then again he supposed the ministry of magic did. He stretched out and stared at his ceiling. Shadows were cast across it and although it was only 6 o'clock the sun had already started it's descend towards the horizon. He waited for what could of been hours for Blaise who said he would be meeting him after classes. Closing his eyes he let his mind drift. That was until he heard the door close and heavy footsteps make their way towards him.

"She's amazing, she truly is." He breathed as he fell down in to the armchair.

"Please tell me you're talking about Pansy." And for once Draco thought he might actually mean what he said. Even with Pansy's ceaseless obsessing and pawning over him which he hated and really did wish she would give it a rest she was better than that repulsive mudblood.

"What? Of course not why would I be talking about her? I meant Her..."

"Oh Merlin please don't say it!" He can't believe he thought that would actually make a difference

"...mione, she never stops astonishing me."

"Yes, so I've been told" He states sarcastically, adding under his breath "a thousand times."

"I don't know why you fight befriending or at least appreciating her so much, she's really something, I mean I know she's a little rough on the edges but once you get to know her..."

"Blaise please try to stop being delusional. You don't know her."

"Just cause I don't know her as much as her ridiculous twosome do, doesn't mean I don't know her!"

"Have you ever even spoken to her?" He accuses for the fun of it.

"No but..."

"Merlin you haven't even spoke to her! You sure you haven't been given a quick sip of amortentia?" Blaise ignored the last bit but decided he'd object to the first.

"At least I try to talk to her unlike some arrogant shit I know who's to self absorbed!"

"What are you talking about? I talk to her almost every single day." Draco laughed.

"Draco that is not talking and if you actually think it is you either need a class in etiquette or your head tested." Draco only laughed harder but then he stopped and looked seriously at his friend.

"Maybe you're right. Maybe I should try harder, put more of an effort in." Blaise didn't see the twisted meaning in his words. His best friend could be so naive sometimes.

"Really? You're being serious?"

"Yes of course I am, it's time I grew out of my petty games" He smiled at his friend. He should grow into some mature ones instead he thought to his self quietly as if Blaise may still be able to hear.

"Yes I think so too." He smiled back at Draco patting him friendlily on the back. "Anyway, mate I'm going back to the common room. See you down in the hall later?"

Draco got up to walk Blaise to the door. "Yea, I'll see you there."

Let the games begin.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione walked through the corridors on her way to the hall in a confident stride, like she could take on the world. She was in an exceptionally good mood for some unknown reason. Like nothing could ruin her day. And she was sure it couldn't. She was on top of the world. SMASH. Okay maybe she wasn't on top of the world anymore. She shut her eyes tight. Ouch that hurt! She lay there silently flat on her stomach where she fell, feeling a little sorry for herself before she sat up. She brought up her hand to the top left hand side of her head. Already she could feel a bump. That was going to leave...

"That will definitely be leaving a mark." His smooth voice slithered its way over to her, she immediately shut her eyes hoping that is she prayed enough he'd disappear. Off the face of the earth preferably. Unfortunately for her, life just wasn't that kind.

"That comfortable on the stone floor, ha?" She felt his breathe on her face and closed her eyes even tighter before slowly opening one.

"Go away" Plain, simple, let's hope it's also affective she thought.

"Nah I think I'll stay" Apparently not.

"Oh what joy, I'm so honoured for you company." She said sarcastically, both eyes open.

"I thought you might be."

"Yes, well you do know me so exceptionally well, why wouldn't you think you know what I may or not be."

"I know your beautiful, exceptionally so." His hand brushed away a stay piece of hair, hanging on her cheek a few seconds too long.

Hermione laughed but it was strained, he was making her uncomfortable.

"If you're going to feed me a line, can you remember next time to at least make it a good one?" Her voice was sour.

His eyes burnt into hers, with such intensity that she thought they would leave scares as scorched into her iris forever.

"I'll keep that in mind." He whispered.

She got up quickly then, maybe a little too quickly and looked down at him "Well this has been nice we should do it again sometime" The sarcasm in her voice was undeniable, but still there was a sense of hesitation. As she walked away her heat beat too fast and her thoughts ran too wild that she didn't hear Draco promise. Promise, that she needn't worry, they will be meeting again.


	4. Chapter 4

Blaise sat in the great hall watching its ancient doors. Draco was late. He forks at his mashed potatoes before placing it slowly in his mouth. He was bored. The conversation around his table was like a cancer patient, painful and slowly dying off. So he tried to stray from it. The doors open then. In she strolls. He looks back at her table, Merlin he'd been so pre-occupied in keeping himself occupied he hadn't even noticed she wasn't there. His eyes follow her as she moves, her hips swaying ever so lightly. His desire for her fills the very pit of his stomach, he's never wanted anything this badly before, and as much a Draco made fun the idea was just as uncanny to him as Draco made it out to be. He felt like throwing up whenever he laid eyes on her, but unlike Draco it wasn't with disgust, it was with nerves and such a furious yearning for her that he had to tighten ever muscle in his body just to keep from taking her right there. However there was only one thing in his body that was tightening right now as she leaned over the table to whisper something to the she Weasely, letting her black school skirt rise slowly exposing the smooth creamy white skin of her upper thigh. His breath came out in ragged puffs. Merlin he had never had such a weak self control not even when he was a young boy. But she had this effect on him, one that he couldn't seem to budge. With difficulty he tore his eyes away from her when a familiar chuckle was heard beside him. Appears as if Draco had arrived.

"Where have you been?" He asks not exactly caring but more to be assumed he was making an effort and trying to get her cream skin out of his mind. He wondered what she would taste like. Her skin under his lips, her sprawled beneath him, her eyes full of desire for him. He wondered as his eyes drifted back to where she now sat. Draco followed his gaze.

"Nowhere special." He answered plainly.

She turned then, her eyes met his for a second and his heart already went into over drive and then they were caught in the gaze of his best friend. Draco smirked at her, she scolded before looking away. And then for some very odd reason he thought that maybe Draco trying harder wasn't such a good idea. Strange, so he let the thought slip.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a few days since Draco had bumped into Hermione in the hall and he hadn't seen her much since. He thought he'd leave her alone, just for a while. He wondered if the strange meeting still drifted slowly through her mind. Probably. Most likely she'll be trying to figure it out; her mind is probably running circles trying to understand what happened at this very minute. But Draco was keen to keep her from understanding, if she knew the rules where was the fun in playing the game? In fact, he thought, maybe it had been a little too long since their last... meeting. He set off down the corridor on the search for his pray.

He lay on the couch, yet again bored sense less. His mind unwillingly drifted to a certain Gryffindor. He sat up. Maybe it was time he picked up the courage to make a move, Blaise thought, to actually get to know her instead of being a bystander all the time. Like Draco said he spoke to her almost every day and she hated his guts. If he can do it then Blaise should too. Sitting around wasn't getting him anywhere and Merlin help him he wanted to be getting somewhere, anywhere with Hermione. He got up and made his way out of his dorm. Today he would get somewhere.

The weather was magnificent; which was strange for this time of year. The sun shone brightly in the sky, blinding anyone who dared question its luminosity. There was a light cooling breeze that worked its way leisurely though Hogwarts grounds; weaving in and out of the trees. A perfect day to sit out and read; which was exactly how Hermione had decided to spend her day. That's when her thoughts started. She was reading this chapter that tore her to tears. It wasn't a tragedy it was simply four lines

"I did like you but then I found out that Dan liked you in year 8 so I stopped"

He'd liked me since year 8? She thought. "Year 8? " It was whispered gently across her lips

He looked at her and she could see the desire he had she could see then at that moment that to him, she wasn't just Jenifer, the girl he wanted because he couldn't have, she was someone who meant something to him, something dear. "Thanks, Sam." He said.

Simple yes the lines were simple but it's the meaning behind them that made Hermione want to cry. She'd never had someone who wanted her like that. Never really had someone who wanted her at all, not someone whom she'd ever had feelings for. Sure as horrible as it sounds she'd had the few castoffs but... she couldn't describe it. She just felt so unbearably alone. It was an unusual feeling, loneliness. It strikes when you least expect it. It makes you want to grab on to anything just to feel alive, just to feel like you matter. She'd never thought of herself as someone who felt like she needed a boy to feel complete, and in most ways she wasn't. But having that someone there, the way only someone you're dating can really ever be there for you. It just seemed so wonderful. It's all these stupid romance novels. They're creating a longing in her that she can't control. A longing for something different, something new, something more. For once in her live she wanted to really be someone's someone.

Draco made his way to the grounds, he had searched the castle and couldn't find her.

Blaise looked out of the window and couldn't believe his luck. There she sat under the shade of one of the grounds large oaks. He smiled to himself and made his way out.

She was quietly, bring herself from her thoughts and back into reality. She looked up at the sound of someone talking to her.

"Hi."


	6. Chapter 6

Blaise stood silently in front of her; he was surprised at how easily he had been able to speak. He had always thought it would have been a lot harder than that. As she silently stared up at him, he started to feel his nerves crawl their way through his body.

"Would you mind if I sat with you?" Her eyes stared up at him suspiciously. Finally see make to decision.

"Fine."

Her eyes followed him like hawks as he sat down next to her, she didn't trust him. But he planned to change that.

"It's a nice day isn't it?" From the corner of his eye he could see her blatantly stare at him. What a way to start on conversation! He could have kicked himself for the corniness of it.

"Why are you here?" She asked him in an interrogating manner.

"Because it's a beautiful day to be outside." He answered simply although he knew that wasn't what she'd meant.

"I mean here." He could almost see the gesture to the spot around her in the way she spoke.

"I wanted some company." Again a simple answer one he still knew she would not find sufficient, he merely hoped that one day an answer like that might be enough.

"So why don't you go hang around with the Slytherins I've heard there a blast." The sarcasm in her voice made him chuckle, it was drops away from stinging but he felt for some reason that she hadn't been referring to him when she'd mentioned the Slytherins, which was good, for him at least. He imagined what Draco would have thought of him, being thankful that he wasn't being referred to as a Slytherin.

"They don't tent to offer the kind of company I was looking for, not very frequently do I stumble across someone who knows how to have a conversation." Draco was probably one of the few exceptions but even he was rarely able to discuss something seriously without his witty remarks.

"So you came to sit here?" The mistrust was still apparent in her voice, which stung him dearly. But he recovered quickly.

"I have three words, Crab and Goyle, I rest my case." He turned to smile at her, she had started to read again but her could see the slight twitch on her lip. He beamed and he knew then that he had made the right choice, maybe one day she could see that he wasn't like his housemates. He was different. They sat there quietly for most of the time they sat together, with the odd exchange here and there. The time sprinted by and soon she was packing her things to leave. As she got up she looked down at him uncertainty still written in her eyes.

"Bye, Zabini." She said before turning and making her way to the castle.

"Goodnight, Hermione." He shouted to her as she retreated. She stopped and looked back at him for a while, before carrying on her way.

Draco stepped out of the castle and onto the grounds luscious green grass. He saw her make granger way back up to the castle. Perfect.

"Goodnight, Hermione." He heard Blaise's husky voice whined up to him. She turned around to look back at his best friend; looks like the boy had finally plucked up the courage to talk to the little Gryffindor princess. He smirked at her as she turned around to face him. Her eyes narrowed as she scorned.

"Haven't seen you for a few days, been avoiding me have you?" She walked straight passed him, not acknowledging he had even spoken o her.

"I haven't been avoiding you, I'm ignoring you as I've done since first year" She hadn't even stopped to speak the words but had merely carried on her way as if she hadn't spoken them at all. Blaise made his way up to him than.

"Why have you got to be such a dickhead to her?" He asked but it was a statement not a question.

"You're just jealous that I can get a reaction out of her, and you can barely get a goodbye."

And the surprising thing that Blaise found, was that he was, he was jealous of the attention she gave his best friend. He was actually jealous of him.


	7. Chapter 7

She walked to the castle. It was the second time in a week that her thoughts ran wild around her head. What was that about? She'd had a Slytherin sit beside her and talk to her, not mock her. The idea of it was very strange. Her feet wondered through the corridors until she found herself standing in front of the Slytherin's portrait. She looked at it curiously. The man inside it was currently asleep so she had the chance to really examine it. As she heard small footsteps make their way towards her she quickly hid out of sight. A young first year girl made her way up to the portrait and cleared her throat. He opened an eye to stare at her before fully waking up.

"Password" He asked her, obviously irritated by the fact she had woke him up but Hermione got the feeling he was always like that.

"Silver cobra" And there it was she hadn't even realised that she was in the perfect spot to hear the young Slytherin whisper quite loudly the Slytherin password, but what the girl didn't know was that you didn't have to wake the portrait if you knew the password. And tonight Hermione was going to give a perfect example as how to not wake a portrait when wanting entry to a dorm, especially when one wanted entry to the Slytherin dorm.

"HERMIONE!" Ron screamed in frustration. She had simply dismissed him and walked away leaving him standing there. Still, she didn't turn back. He decided then that he was going to follow her. It was 1 o'clock in the morning and she was going to be walking around the castle? Alone? He had to know where she was going. She was his best friend. He'd just make sure she got where ever she was going safe and then he'd go. Or maybe he'd wait and make sure she got back okay as well. He just needed to know she was safe.

As she got closer, she got more nervous. However now she had set her mind there was no was she was going back. She looked around on edge. She was a prefect and therefore although it may not be her day for rounds she wouldn't be given any hassle over walking the castle after hours. But for some reason she still felt anxious, like someone was following her. It unnerved her. She turned a corner and she could see the portrait, as she stood in front of it she felt a confidence take over her. She looked around to make sure there was no one there and then she pulled out Harry's invisibility coat and pulled it over her.

After years of sneaking around, Ron had gotten pretty good at keeping out of sight. He knew she could sense a presence following her, that's why she kept turning around. He wasn't sure where he was going, he didn't know this part of the castle well. She soon stopped in front of a portrait, it was familiar and he was sure he recognised it. She looked around again and he narrowly escaped her eye. And then he saw the coat before she disappeared. Harry's invisibility coat. He had to strain his ears to hear what she said next.

"Silver Cobra."

And then he realised where he recognised it from. Second year when he and Harry had Polyjuice potion to changed themselves into Crabbe and Goyle. It was the entrance to the Slytherin dorms. In anger he stormed away back to Gryffindor, he couldn't deal with this right now.

She crept in, keeping as quiet as her feet would allow. She was surprised that no one was awake. Now all she had to do if figure out where Draco and Blaise slept. She suddenly had a vivid image of them asleep together. Not quite what she had been meaning. She couldn't believe how easy it had all been. She was in the Slytherin dorms and she hadn't even broken a sweat. She found the girls dorms where some where still up talking about Draco. Sickening. Obviously Pansy and his other many admires. How sad. Then she found the boys dorms. Unlike the girls they were all asleep. She must admit however it would have been awfully funny and highly disturbing if they had been up talking about Draco. All the beds where full and she soon spotted Blaise's smooth black hair; when she looked around however Draco was nowhere to be seen. How odd. She tip toed gently up to him and preformed legilimency, she had been practicing however she found that she was so far only able to perform it when the person was asleep. Even then she was never sure if it would work. She whispered it lightly and then felt herself engulfed by his memory. It was of her. Earlier that day. She saw herself as she saw her. It was strange but before she was able to solve anything he started to wake up. She was immediately thrown out then. She stepped back quickly in case he was to reach out.

"Hermione" she heard his whisper in his daze. And then she was gone, it was too risky now. But then and there she swore to herself that she would find out what was going on.

**Quick Note**

**Sorry it's a little late, I was away for the weekend. And the book that she's reading is made up sorry haha. Also just wanted to ask who else here who's read my fan fic was really dissappionted with Blaise in the Half Blood prince? I was expecting him to be this italian looking god :[ haha well I guess reading these Fan fics didn't help with my over dramatised version my head came up with of Blaise (And in this and my other fan fics he is my italian looking god haha can't have him looking like that in the film I am having him in like that my writing!!! :P). Anyway hope you like. ITS THE LONGEST CHAPTER IN THIS FAN FIC YET!!!!!! I'm growing haha.**

**Thanks for all my reviews and alerts, I can't tell you how much joy they bring me :P I dont stub my toes though (Inside Joke) and btw check out Luida's Harry Potter fan fic, she was my first reviewer on this fan fic and it really is an amazing idea she's got going, a defo read. I want her to update SOON!!!! haha **

**x**

**K**


	8. Chapter 8

Harry stared wonderingly at his ceiling. It was Sunday and he didn't have anything to do, other than Quidditch later that day. He turned to look at Ron who was tossing and turning. Probably dreaming about spiders again. He couldn't summon enough effort to be bothered with anything today. He just felt so drained, as if his positivity had been sucked straight out of him. He finally decided to get up. He walked down into the common room and made for the couch by the fire only to find Hermione crawled up on it. She looked so peaceful and innocent lying there before him. He grabbed the throw and pulled it over her. His hand slipped past hers and he noticed how cold and smooth her skin was. Like a sculpture. He stood there and gazed at her for a while before he made his way back up stairs. He worried about her sometimes, he knew she was more than capable to take care of herself but seeing her asleep only reminded him how delicate she actually was. Hermione and Ron where his family and he wanted nothing more than to protect them.

Her eyes opened ever so slightly as she felt the warmth on her skin. She hadn't even managed to make it to her bed. She got up and felt the covers fall to the floor. Someone must have covered her as she'd been asleep. Her mind went blank as she tried to remember why she was actually asleep on the couch. Until it hit her in the face, she remembered his voice, the sound of her name whispered off his lips. She couldn't understand, the sound of his voice as if he was yearning for her still echoed in her mind. Suddenly a small piece of evidence came forward, Draco hadn't been there. There wasn't even a bed there for him as if he had been wondering around the castle at night. How strange... She went to her dorm and decided to leave her thoughts for a while, she was hungry and it wasn't long till breakfast.

She was washed and dressed in no time at all and was soon sitting back on the couch waiting for her two best friends. She glanced at the old grandfather clock and noticed the time. They were either running late or left without her, she decided that she'd leave and make her way to the great hall to find out if they had in fact left her. She made her way down the same old corridors, bored.

Draco walked down the corridor, he'd gotten up late and was making his way down to the great hall. He couldn't believe his luck when a certain bookworms head was seen ducking around the corner. He smirked, she was almost walking straight on to his silver platter. And he had thought it might be a challenge.

"Granger" She was starting to think that, that voice was haunting her. She walked on, after all ignorance is bliss.

No response at all, maybe this would be a little bit harder then he thought. He quickened his pace to catch up with her, Malfoys do not jog and they certainly do not run. Especially not after the likes of Granger.

"So, I was wondering what it must be like being in that trio of yours" He'd caught up with her and apparently ignoring him doesn't make him go away. What a shame. "I mean being the only girl and all."

"Malfoy did you like that punch in third year?"

"What's it like getting it up both ends" He smirked.

That stopped him from seeing it coming. The punch got him right on the cheek bone, so hard that you could see the comical head swing to the side. And it felt so much better then she remembered it the first time.

"I'm taking that's a yes" She smiled and carried on her way to the hall. As she made to turn the corner she turned, a smile plastered on her face. Sweet as sugar.

"I'd get something cold on that, it looks like it's going to leave quite a mark"

With that she was gone, her joyous laugh echoing down the corridor to his ears.

**A.N**

**Sorry it's been a while but heres a new years treat :) **


	9. Chapter 9

Draco lay there, shell shocked. He didn't know what to do other than to lie there. She'd punched him. Again. She sure hell knew how to fucking punch. Smart arse know it all was right as well. It was going to leave a mark. He got up slowly and started to on his track to his original destination.

The great hall was fairly quite compare to its usual loud bustling Draco had been sitting at his table for about 10 minutes, to busy giving Granger evils to even notice his friend had failed to arrive yet. Blaise walked in and was thankful to the quite hall, his head was killing him. He'd woke up early this morning with a smashing head ache and this strange feeling that someone had been watching him. However his head was hurting too much for him to even try and figure out why. He sat down next to Draco and gently rested his head against the table quickly making sure there was nothing in front of him. The loud thump was almost unbearable and he had this image of Hermione from yesterday repeating it's self in his head. As if it was somehow caught on rewind. The next thing he knew a fist smashed down on the table by his head, the noise seemed to ricoshade inside his skull.

'Draco, what the fuck are you doing?' He tried to yell it out but then discovered that even the sound of his own voice hurt.

'Why do you like her, she insufferable.' He sounded annoyed.

'Do you really want me to go into that?' Blaise placed his head back on to the table, hopeful that his idiotic friend wouldn't be as evil enough to pull the stunt again.

'Not in particular, no.'

'Didn't think so.' He looked up with one eye at his friend.

'What happened to your cheek?' Draco had a bright red mark that was starting to turn a deep shade of purple and blue.

'Nothing.'

'You're cheek tells a different story.'

'I fell over.'

'In to someone's fist?' With that Draco looked up and glared purposely at someone over the other side of the room, Blaise was too tired to lift his head and find out who.

'Bitch.' Draco muttered under his breath to low for his friend to hear as he got up and stormed out of the room. He would teach her that this cat bite's back. Harder.

Hermione looked up for the second time to find Malfoy's cold eyes glaring at her, but she just smirked at him. His red mark was getting darker and darker, she was right that really was going to leave a mark. She heard the great hall's doors creak open and then slam shut. When she turned back to the Slytherin table Malfoy was gone. Blaise looked up at her gently, and he looked like he was in pain. Then she realised that it was probably an after effect of legilimency. She smiled gently at him, because although she didn't know what her findings that evening, or rather morning meant she knew that he meant no harm.

**A.N: again I know a very long wait but thanks to those of you who have waited :) I can't guaranty I'll have another chapter uploaded soon but I will try my best xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

Hermione was exhausted; the lessons where intense today. Even someone as studious as her could only take so much! She could hear a gentle but persistent drumming in her head. All she wanted to do was have a warm bath and curl into bed. Rounds, however decided that going to sleep was the last thing she'd be doing tonight. In fact she wouldn't be doing it at all tonight, for rounds only finished at 1am. Being Prefect is a pain in the neck. She sighed and made her way to the Gryffindor dorms to drop her stuff off. Ron had been acting strange all day, being snappy and impatient so Hermione decided she wasn't going to wait for him so they could do rounds together. If that's how he wants to be he can do them by himself was her opinion.

Draco was restless. It was 12 o'clock and he couldn't get to sleep. He decided to take a walk around the castle, clear his head. He fingered the dark mark on his cheek and gasped, it was still raw. He withdrew his hand quickly not wanting to irritate it. Sighing to himself, he gracefully fell to the floor resting on the cool, hard stone. Closing his eyes he just lay there, thinking.

Tired and fed up. You wouldn't have thought that Ginger moron would have been able to make walking around the castle interesting but as Hermione walked alone she was starting to wish she had waited for Ron; even if he was sulking. She had half an hour to go. So far the only people she'd seen was a couple in serious oxygen dept on the second floor and a 1st year boy who'd apparently got lost and had decided to keep himself occupied till he was found. An explicit scene that she had not planned that evening. Seemed like the entire world was thinking about was sex. Suddenly she was over whelmed by a terrifying thought. Shock... horror... distraught...

What if someone was having sex in the library!

Surprisingly she was only round the corner so she dashed towards it praying, hoping. Those poor books the smell of animalistic passion would be engraved into their pages for weeks. She sighed in content. After a quick look around her concluded no one was there. 10 minutes to go, but after the short sprint Hermione no longer felt tired. Suddenly a thought started to lead her feet and she was off down the corridors, she knew somewhere she would enjoy.

Footsteps. Draco glanced around and realised they were heading this way. The last thing he wanted was to get detention of horrible Mcgonagall. He scampered off behind one of the pillars waiting for her to walk out of sight. Then suddenly they stopped. Shit, she's seen me, he thought. He peered around, surprised to find Granger. She had stopped and was now staring at the wall in front of her. He'd always know she was bonkers. Then she started walking past it. One... Two... It was the room of requirements! Three... The door appeared and she glanced around. Draco ducked back behind the pillar, having even less of a desire to be spotted by Granger then he had of Mcgonagall.

The room of requirements. Anything you wanted it to be. Standing in the centre she turned slowly glancing at its beautiful interior. But it was no longer a room. No it was a garden on the schools rooftops. She was standing in a circular, white gazebo. And as she looked around her she felt as if she was floating, drifting in the cool breeze as the moon glistened down on her from above. Fur elise drifted through the sky as if the stars themselves pleaded with her to dance. Not wishing to disappoint, she gently closed her eyes and began to gently dance around the space. One two three, one two three...

He looked around confused. Where was he? He'd never known the room to turn into anything but a room but here he stood in a garden. Music playing softly. When he'd wished to follow her he had no idea that it would actually work and now he was here he was unsure of what he wanted to do. He had no invisibility cloak, he couldn't hide. Carelessly he'd left his wand, so he was unable to cast any spells. But as he looked around while curiosity curled its way around his body he spotted her. She was dancing, and as much as he wanted to point and laugh he couldn't bring himself to do it. For she moved with such grace and elegance; smooth as a feline on the hunt for prey. He watched in awe as her uniform transformed into this simple white gown. In shimmered in the glow; hugging her body as if it were her lost lover. He looked and realised he had been moving towards her. Realised he was still moving towards her. Until he was standing inches away moving with her.

Hermione was barely aware of the dress that now slid down her body. Wishing she could experience this with someone, someone who would hold her and dance with her. She felt and hand slide around her waist moving the small of her back and another gently reaching for her hand. She never knew the room could conjure up imaginary senses. So she didn't feel alone. It felt so real, she relaxed and sighed into the touch she thought may be hers and hers alone.

What was he doing? Holding her, he looked down on her slight frame. Touching her he seized with desire yet wanted to throw her away with disgust. Her scent was intoxicating yet filled his stomach with hatred. This wasn't right. He shouldn't be here. So why couldn't he stop?


	11. Chapter 11

"I'm I good dancer wouldn't you agree"

She stops. Looking up at what she believed to be her hearts desires; she stares into silver eyes. Her heart pumps faster and faster, till she has to force herself to speak.

"Malfoy, has anyone ever told you that following someone around is called stalking? Might not look good for your 'street cred' if it that got around."

"I'll risk it." There was no getting through to the boy.

"What do you want Malfoy?"

"You. I would have thought that was clear by now."

She couldn't understand him. Last year, in fact every day of every year she'd known Malfoy he'd hated her. Why was he suddenly trying to convince her that had changed, try being the operative word.

"I don't know what you're playing at but I'm not in the mood for your childish games. Leave me alone."

"Thanks but I'll pass. Granger you need to let loose. You're like a fucking spring you're so tightly wound up, and don't even get started on that twig that's implanted up your..."

"Malfoy, fuck off."

"Only if you'll join me."

She growls and walks away. Then changes her mind and turns towards him.

"You know seem as though you're supposed to be this 'sex god' your lines are pretty poor."

"Yea, well I'll just let you imagine what makes up for it. Plus my lines are rather good, I just always thought of you as a cliché kind of girl."

"Shows how much you know me, again. Seriously, your general knowledge about me is getting quite scary. Why are you here?"

And that was a very good question. Why was he here? What was it in his stupid pea size brain, _well maybe not PEA size,_ which made him speak? He could have slipped away without her ever knowing he was there. He didn't want to slip away though; he wanted her to know he was there.

"I don't know" And it was true, he didn't.

"Well if you don't know why you're here maybe you should leave?"

"Are you saying if I knew why I was here then I could stay?"

"It's rude to answer a question with another question. And yes, you could stay. But I would certainly not."

Well she was certainly a feisty one wasn't she? And suddenly he realised that his blood had started to boil. Sparks shot from his eyes and he'd never noticed. They had chemistry. Initiated by hatred, true, but chemistry none the less. Maybe Blaise had reason to be jealous after all. He wondered if she felt this same connection with Blaise, if she felt anything at all.

"Why do you hate me so much?"

"Why do you care?"

"I thought you said it was rude to answer a question with a question?"

"Just get out Malfoy."

"No. I want you to talk to me. Tell me"

"I want, I want doesn't get."

"Hermione..."

"What?"

"Answer my question. Please?"

"Why should I?"

"Because I said please?"

It was a stupid question, because he knew the answer. She hated him because he treated her like dirt. He degraded her, told her she worthless. Because she was. Yet things had started to change. She had become to forbidden fruit. And god... did he want to taste her. His blood was still hot, but now he wondered. Was this because he hated her? Or was it because something had changed?  
Was it because he wanted her.

She looked at him, confused and disgusted. Suddenly she turned about to leave. She had had enough.

"Truth or Dare?"

She stopped again and looked at him. He asked again.

"Do you seriously expect me to play with you?"

"I'm hoping you'll surprise me. Truth or Dare?"

She started to walk away again... something made her stop. Two can play at his game.

"Dare."


End file.
